


Denial of the Dragoon

by sunshinedereina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Denial, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Sort Of, Teasing, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedereina/pseuds/sunshinedereina
Summary: Yalms above sea level can cause altitude sickness. The Warrior of Light finds herself with a splitting headache turns to an old wive's tale to cure such an ailment...
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 13





	Denial of the Dragoon

Yalms above sea level made the air so much thinner. The air rushed against the traveling party and the conditions were not ideal to try to gain the attention of a certain ancient dragon. They’d been traveling for hours and barely anyone even noticed the side effects of being so high up. How their breath labored, the headaches that threatened. Well it was more like the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud noticed it. The infamous Lady Iceheart and the Azure Dragoon seemed to be so used to such crushing altitudes as if they were going for a nice stroll. 

The Warrior of Light swore the Azure Dragoon was smirking underneath that helmet every time she needed to stop and catch her breath. Slayer of Eikons:defeated by a little altitude sickness. As their moogle guide advised they should make camp, the Warrior couldn’t nod any quicker. Everyone would play their part in setting up camp. Tales shared between them and soon the fire would go out for all to rest. 

Except for the Warrior of Light, she couldn’t rest. The headache worsened with time, as if someone was jamming a pin needle right into her skull, slowly and with prejudice. She recalled an old wive’s tale that a little release could help remove headache or was it cramps? Honestly she couldn’t remember but she wanted to at least try something! Though she was no demure maiden, she still felt awkward that she was surrounded by the other tents and her friends. She’d be more embarrassed if caught by anyone so she’d quietly slip from the tent. Maybe 30 yalms away she would go behind a rock and press her back against it. The night was quiet and she was not worried about being something’s prey or anything sneaking up on her. The rock formations provided cover and should anything come too close her weapon was still close enough. 

One deep breath.

Her left hand would peel up her skirt while her right hand slowly would reach to cup her sex. She sucked in a deep breath and would close her eyes for a moment as she tried to think of being anywhere but here. 

The warm air of Ul’dah.

The taste of salt of Limsa Lominsa. 

The grass between her toes of Gridania. 

Her fingers would circle around her folds as the cold air tickled against her skin. She knew time was of the essence since she needed rest. It was odd to think of pleasuring oneself as mechanical, but sometimes it needed to be. Her fingers moved from their demure teasing to slide upwards on her sex. Two fingers would spread as she’d carefully glide her fingers on either side of her clit. More intentional movements caused desire to begin to pool inside of her, but it wasn’t enough. Even if she was attempting to be mechanical, it wasn’t enough. 

Sure she missed those places but she needed something more specific. The smile of Ser Aymeric, Lady Iceheart’s piercing eyes, and that damn smirk of the Azure Dragoon. 

That smirk. How the helmet cast shadows which seemed to emphasize every little feature one could possibly see. 

His arrogance. The way he spoke as if his words were true. The fire that was deep within and seemed to burn everyone but Ser Aymeric. 

Her mind continued to wander as little levinbolts would finally begin to shoot up her form. 

“ Ah! Yes,” she would gasp in lust.

At last, something actually getting closer to her sweet release. As much as the Warrior wanted to say she was quick to draw, she would still be surprised as she heard footsteps approach. Her hand quickly removed itself as she reached for her weaponry nearby.

“ My...is this what the Warrior Light does?” said a smug voice of someone who clearly heard how her breath shook. 

“ Estinien! I know not what you think you heard,” the Warrior nearly panted, frustration in her voice as she had been so close. 

“ I think I know exactly what I heard,” his voice almost not sounding monotone. He would take a step closer to her, knowing she wouldn’t strike him. “ I’m not entirely unfamiliar.” 

“ Speak none of this to the others,” she would hiss to him. 

“ Don’t worry, Warrior of Light, it will be our secret. Just curious, whoever were you thinking of?”

Warmth came to her cheeks almost too quickly and even in the dark the Azure Dragoon could see how red danced across them. 

“ None of your business!”

“ Ah, Ser Aymeric then.”

“ What? No!”

Estinien looked at her and almost in a sarcastic jest asked, “Me?”

“ H-huh!?” her voice slipped as she could see him even in the dark beginning to smirk. 

“ Oh, so it is me,” he would faux huff as he stepped closer. His arms reaching out to push on her shoulder The coolness of the rock and the sharp edges biting at her shoulder. 

“ And if it was…?” for a moment she hoped. 

He would move and press his other hand in order to have both shoulders press firm. 

“ Why ever would I give you exactly what you desire?” His face was leaning in close, his warm breath teasing against her lips. “ From where I stand, it is far more amusing to watch the vaunted Warrior of Light desire me.” His left hand moved slowly down her chest, a small gasp escaping as her skin felt so on fire from his touch. His fingers slowly tracing down to be closer to her mound. “ If you beg nicely maybe I will?”

With him so close she could feel a knot coiling against her, though he wasn’t pushing hard his strength was so apparently. 

“ Please….Estinien….I want you,” her voice quivered in hope. 

She would feel his hand move and cup between her legs and press firmly. 

“ No,” he would say to her even as he touched her intimately. “ We can’t have our Warrior of Light distracted.” As quickly as he touched her, his hand pulled away. The weight of his body off of her as he turned to leave her little hiding spot, creeping away back into the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello! This is my first fanfiction I’ve written as an adult. As I was playing through Heavensward I was inspired by an experience I had when I was visiting Cusco + how much altitude change sucked. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
